Dark Forces
by Draghorath
Summary: Cerebro has discovered a new mutant in London. My first attempt to write a fic, so please R & R...


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of the Marvel universe, none of the characters, none of the names, no nothing, although I off course wish I did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
X-Men: Evolution  
  
Dark forces.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cerebro discovery.  
  
Spring was present in Bayville. The trees were green, and there was nothing but happiness to be seen. The sun shone bright and the air was clean above the city, and Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters was bathing in the sunlight on this warm Saturday in May.  
  
The two students Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde laid by the edge of the swimming pool. The temperature made it almost impossible for the furry Kurt to relax, and he had to get into the cooling water now and then. Kitty on the other hand had no trouble at all relaxing, and she had probably slept for an hour. Beside those two, Logan was to be seen, having some trouble trying to fix his motorbike. He had had a sort of what he calls an accident, but that 'accident' was really just an encounter between him and Sabertooth. Logan always treated his motorbike like it was close family, and if you were to harm him, his bike would be a good place to start.  
  
Rogue was also out smelling the fresh spring air, not wearing her gloves for a change. She was practicing some of the last moves Logan had taught them in karate. The moves she did, didn't look like anything at the moment, but they would probably, and hopefully improve a bit till the next session in the danger room.  
  
Bobby had no problem keeping chilled, and Kurt wondered if he could be able to share some of his heavenly coldness with him. At least a degree or two, just to make the heat bearable. But threw the idea away after seeing himself walking around as an ice cube in his thoughts.  
  
There was a distant sound of the rustling of the leaves, but the sound of silence laid like a blanket over the institute. The warm spring air was like pure medicine to all the students at Xavier institute after a hard week at school, and the forecast for the next two weeks showed nothing but sun, and nice weather in Bayville.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
After the sun had moved what Kurt figured out to be 9 inches on the sky, Scott and Jean came home, as always driving in Scott's car, and looked fairly happy by them selves. Kurt saw this, and curious as he always is, he ported over to them in a bamf, leaving a blue cloud where he had just been.  
  
BAMF!!..."Zo what have you two been doing?"  
  
"Ohhh Kurt.Don't you have anything better to do than popping up in front of people like that?" Scott replied in a somewhat grumpy tone.  
  
"Well I'm having quite a hard zime relaxing in zhis heat, fur and heat does not mix, and I juzt wanted to do zomething elze than lay tranquilized by zhe pool edge." Kurt said, still interested in what the newcomers had been doing.  
  
"We've just been in town." Jean said, dragging Scott with her towards the entrance.  
  
"Ehhrrmmm.Yes, we've just been in town!" Was the last thing the being- dragged Scott was able to say before he was pulled up the stairway and inside.  
  
Kurt did not believe in that bad excuse, but gave up asking and headed back to the swimming pool.  
  
He felt a bit more up to do things now, as long as he kept staying in the shadows. He ported over to the tree beside the pool, and felt a very gentle but comforting breeze as he found a good spot amidst all the branches. There were only a few sun rays hitting him amongst all the surrounding twigs, and he saw no reason to get out of there, except the fact that it was quite hard to find a good place to sit.  
  
After a while he ported down from the tree, only to find the warm sunlight again, so he jumped into the pool of cooling water.  
  
Kitty woke up by the sound of Kurt jumping into the pool, and got up. She felt lax at first, but after a quick swim along with Kurt she got the feeling of waking up on a new day, despite that it was already starting to get late in the afternoon.  
  
The rest of the students were spread all over the place like a bunch of sheep, some inside, and some outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The institute had a lot of doors, floors and corridors, and in one of them there was a heavily armored door that said Cerebro on it. By the looks it would seem like the door was a part of a nuclear safety room or something, but what Cerebro really was, was a mutant finding, globe shaped room.  
  
Charles Xavier, the institute's founder and leader, had spent the last couple of hours looking at a new mutant, recently discovered by Cerebro. He thought to him self that this new mutant could get useful to them, and gathered what information he could. The old man turned his wheelchair around and left the room empty and silent, and headed towards his office to study this mutant a little closer before alerting the others.  
  
His office was on the main floor and had windows facing the garden where he could se Kurt and Kitty having a sort of water fight. The room was lit by the still dominant sunlight outside. He rolled over to his desk and started to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
After Logan was finished fixing his bike, he went inside to get a drink, and met Scott and Jean in the kitchen.  
  
"Have you seen the professor lately?" Scott said looking at Logan, and trying to eat a slice of a watermelon at the same time.  
  
Logan looked back at him with a little weird look on his face.  
  
"No, should I.Has something happened bub!?" Logan said in his normal deep, grumpy sounding voice, and went over to the fridge to find something cold to drink.  
  
Jean sat on the table beside the fridge and followed Logan's movements with her eyes.  
  
"We think he's onto a new mutant or something, 'cause we haven't seen him at all since we came home." Jean said, and looked first at Logan then at Scott.  
  
"Well why don't you just pay him a visit in his office?" Logan said with an asking look at both of them.  
  
"I'll go!" Scott said and walked out of the room.  
  
Logan nodded to Jean and went outside again to polish the bike one more time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Scott walked through a long corridor, in which there was a door having the letters "office" printed on them. Suddenly Charles' voice sounded in his head.  
  
"Enter Scott!"  
  
He was met by Charles' comforting eyes as he entered the room, and saw that something new was in the air.  
  
"Is something wrong Scott?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same.You have been very isolative all day."  
  
"These pieces of paper you see in front of me contain information on a new mutant in Europe." Charles said in a way making it sound very wise.  
  
"I was just about to call all of you in to a meeting to discuss what to do about this matter, and since you're here already, I'll call for the others, so you just sit put." He added.  
  
"Logan, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt, meet me and Scott in my office right away." Was the quick telepathic message he sent out.  
  
Ten minutes later they were all gathered in the big office. Logan stood by the door eating an apple he had just got. Charles broke the silence.  
  
"As you've probably noticed, I've been by my self all afternoon.This has an easy answer.We have a new mutant on our hands.His name is Roger Wakefield.He lives, or stays in London, at least at the moment.He can fly, he can teleport from one shadow to another, and with the proper training he will even be able to manipulate and create shadows."  
  
"So you mean he'z kinda' like me except for zhe flying?" Kurt said, and looked very excited.  
  
"Yes, and this is why you're coming with us on this assignment." Charles said and looked Kurt in his eyes.  
  
"But why am I coming with you then?" Kitty said with a little worried tone in her voice.  
  
"This boy might be hard to catch, and you've got your advantages Kitty." Charles said and turned around and looked out the window.  
  
"Is he aggressive?" Logan finally asked.  
  
"He might get aggressive if you don't behave calmly in his presents." Charles apprehensively confessed to them, still looking out the window.  
  
Outside he could se Amara running after a basketball flying off, while the rest of her team waited on the basketball field.  
  
"I also think Magneto is on to this boy, so we better get moving, meet me in the X- Jet in 30 minutes." Charles suddenly said in a louder voice.  
  
They all left Charles alone in the office and headed for their rooms. Jean and Scott exchanged a couple of words before going separate ways. Kurt seemed a little anxious as he walked towards his room, but didn't say anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
Might be a little short, but this is my first attempt to write a fic., so please don't judge me to hard.  
  
I'm very busy at school, but I'll try to write it as fast as possible, so stay tuned for:  
  
Chapter 2 Dark pursuit 


End file.
